


Fascination

by McParrot



Category: The X-Files, due South
Genre: M/M, Old work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot
Summary: When working in Chicago M&S catch up with the true odd couple of law enforcement, Ray and Ben. No plot, just smut.





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> McParrot is putting all her old fics on AO3
> 
> I had intended to properly edit all my old fics before loading them here, but that's a HUGE job, so instead they can stand as a monument to my writing abilities as much as they are to the time they are written in. Trust me I know much more about the craft of writing now. Point of view and head hoping is the big one in this fic. Please just roll with it.
> 
> This was originally posted on a slash site called "The Back Door" sometime in 2001. When I wrote it I was nearly mortified with embarrassment at the filth in my brain. I have come a long way since then.

Texa Carna Rib Shack  
Chicago  
8.33pm

Agent Dana Scully sat on the loo and breathed a sigh. This evening had already gone belly up in a big way and they hadn’t even had their meal yet. God, Mulder was right, she shouldn’t have come. She was tired, she was cranky and she was in no mood to “chow down” to a trough full of prime beef or anything else for that matter, with a bunch of drunken FBI agents. What on earth had made her think she did?

Sure, it was traditional for a team to go out to celebrate the successful ending of a case. Yes, they had every reason to be pleased with themselves, but oh shit, this juvenile bunch of delinquents thought that farting contests were the pinnacle of entertainment options before dinner was served.

And then, and this was the bit that had sent her into hiding, Agent Kelly Browne, an attractive, smart and sexy girl who was making waves in many ways within the “boys club” had just come on to her. Scully thought it through. Yes, she was sure she hadn’t mistaken the intent. Browne hadn’t given any signs of having designs on her during the investigation but then she wouldn’t, would she? It wouldn’t have been professional, and Browne was as meticulous as Scully when it came to professionalism. The investigation was over now though wasn’t it? And, Mulder had always been around and tonight he wasn’t. 

The women had squeezed themselves into the end of the booth, trying to disassociate from the group of misbehaving men. Scully had been enjoying Browne’s company. Automatically they had moved closer, enjoying girl talk and the unspoken recognition of all they had in common. She had barely noticed how much they were touching. Until she felt the hand on her thigh. She hadn’t paid it much notice at first until it began to creep upwards stroking as it went.

She heard the bathroom door open and held her breath. 

‘Dana?’

Shit! It was Browne. Okay, she told herself, be a big girl and get it over.

‘Dana. Are you okay?’

Standing she tucked herself in and flushed. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. ‘Yeah I’m fine.’ She looked the blond woman over, seeing anxiety and concern in her eyes. She’s probably scared I’m going to shop her she realised. ‘I’m sorry Kelly. I think you’ve got the wrong idea about me.’

‘Yeah.’ Browne sighed. ‘I figured that. You jumped like I’d bit you.’ She looked genuinely sorry. ‘I just thought, no I hoped…’ she spread her hands. ‘You’re beautiful. I think you’re great.’

Scully held her piece, her hands on her hips. After all it was flattering.

Browne flustered on. ‘I just thought. Well you and Agent Mulder, there’s so much speculation.’ Scully raised her eyebrow. ‘And yet you don’t seem quite…’ She was really struggling now. ‘And there’s talk that he might be gay.’ Scully kept her face straight. ‘I just wondered. I hoped. I thought maybe you might…’ She sagged. ‘Shit!’

Scully decided she could afford to be kind. ‘Look Kelly. I like you. I’ve enjoyed working with you. Really. You’re a good agent and I think you’ve got a great career ahead of you.’

‘Thanks.’ The other woman’s voice was dry. ‘But you like men. Right?’

‘Right.’ Scully burst out laughing. ‘But not that crowd out there.’

‘Right.’ Browne laughed too. ‘Me neither. No hard feelings?’

Scully shrugged and held out her hand. ‘No none. I think I’ll leave though. I need sleep much more than I need to share food and foul smells with that lot out there.’

‘Will Agent Mulder be back at the motel?’

Scully grinned at the transparent attempt to discover the extent of their relationship. ‘I really have no idea,’ she dead panned. ‘I know he wanted to catch up with some friends before we left town. I don’t know what they planned to do.’

‘So, he didn’t have a headache then?’

‘No,’ Scully grinned. ‘Social gatherings aren’t really his cup of tea. It’s not like he gets on well with that crowd is it? Look,’ Scully smiled at the other woman. ‘I’m going to go. Don’t worry. I’m not upset at you and I won’t say anything. I wish you well.’ She held out her hand. ‘Okay?’

Browne smiled and took her hand. ‘Okay.’ She followed Scully out and together they stood and watched as a young agent stood on the seat and to raucous encouragement sculled his drink. They both grimaced. ‘I think I’ll leave too,’ Browne said. She laughed. ‘But don’t worry, I’ll wait a decent interval, so they don’t think we’re together.’

Scully laughed too and grasped the other girl’s hand. ‘Thanks for the thought. But I think unless we stripped naked and danced on the table, they wouldn’t notice a thing we did. Grab your bag. I’ll walk you to your car.’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Campese Motels

Which is how come, she thought, turning into the motel car park, I get to spend an evening alone. She had tried calling Mulder’s mobile but it was turned off. He was bound to be out by now. She assumed he’d managed to get hold of Ray and Benny, but she’d hardly seen him all day. They could have planned anything.

Damn, it would have been nice to have seen those two again. Last time they’d been in Chicago they’d worked with, suffered with and become very close to the odd couple of Chicago law enforcement. A Detective and a Mountie for God’s sake. Hell, that had been an insane case, even for the X Files. Mulder and Benton Fraser had both been bitten by vampires, or men who believed they were vampires she corrected herself, and Fraser had been drugged in a manner very similar to an attack on Mulder just before his father was killed. That had made things more complicated because gentle Benny had become violent and attacked and raped Ray, his lover. And he’d been framed for murder. The whole mess had taken a lot of sorting out.

She snorted. That was an understatement. But eventually all had seemed to end up well. Benny and Ray seemed to have gotten themselves back together and managed to forgive themselves and each other. She had been corresponding with Ray by e-mail, their Catholic backgrounds helping their closeness. She counted Ray as a very good friend. God, she was stupid, she should have gone with Mulder tonight. She wanted to see Ray face to face and see if he really was okay.

She climbed out of the car and pulled her coat closer in the cold air. It was funny. All this time she’d been e-mailing Ray and she’d only found out yesterday that Mulder and Benny had been doing the same. The vampire attacks had done something to them. Mulder and Benny had a strange awareness of each other that had cemented a friendship built on a shared “oddness”. Odd as perceived by the rest of the world anyway. Mulder was fascinated by the Canadian, the feeling seemed to be mutual.

Mulder said Benny was doing all right too. Oh, well no doubt he would report later.

As she unlocked her door she was surprised by noise inside the room. Then she realised it wasn’t from her room but coming from Mulder’s, the sound carrying through the open connecting door. Her first thought was that things didn’t sound much different in there from what she’d left behind. She could hear the TV, a ball game commentary blaring out loud and strong. She could also hear boos, jeers and catcalls from several different male voices. Three to be exact, Mulder, Fraser and Ray. She smiled. They were here after all. 

She sniffed. She could smell pizza. God, she hoped they haven’t eaten it all yet. She moved towards the door and then changed her mind as her heel caught in the rug. She kicked off her shoes and moved quickly to the bed stripping off her clothes and the sweaty pantyhose she felt she’d grown into. She thought about a shower but decided she didn’t want to wait that long. It was cold in the room and she hurriedly threw on tee shirt, cardigan and a pair of nice but crease proof pants she often brought on field trips – casual but more comfortable than jeans, more dressy than track pants. She pulled her brush through her hair, checked in the mirror, and moved to the door.

The thermostat was beside the connecting door and she stopped to turn it up, looking up as a chorus of boos erupted next door. The door was open about six inches and from here she realised she could see most of Mulder’s room reflected in the mirror over the dresser. She stood a moment to enjoy watching without being seen. Ray and Benny were sitting on the sofa; Ben curled with his feet on the seat, leaning in against Ray who had his arm around him. They looked cozy together. It was funny, Mulder had cottoned on to them being lovers very early on, but it had taken her much longer to see it. And now looking at them she wondered why she hadn’t. They fitted together so well.

They were an attractive couple. Benny of course was extremely good looking, too much so for his own good. He seemed unreal, a Hollywood clone. His mixture of looks, intelligence and small town naivety was potently panty creaming. She rubbed her legs together at the thought. Shame he was thoroughly taken and thoroughly uninterested in anyone other than Ray. She wondered if he could be persuaded to swing both ways. She knew Ray did. 

Ray, in contrast to Benny’s anglo saxon beauty, was typical Italian, his skin slightly sallow in the light from the TV. His body was in great shape and his ready wit and charm were endearing. Together they were what? An odd couple yes, but also happy, replete and complete.

Mulder was seated on the floor at their feet. Scully smiled fondly. He too was beautiful. She’d always found him attractive, but somewhere along the way he had become the standard by which she judged male beauty. She loved his dark hair, sultry eyes and endearing nose. His lips were perfection and she licked her own in benediction. And that long lean body. Hmm. She hummed in anticipation. Later. His long denim covered legs stretched in front of him, the pizza box on his knee.

They were all totally engrossed in the ball game. She had her hand on the door, about to move in and join them when she noticed something else, something that stilled her breath and halted her completely. Benny had his hand on Mulder’s hair. That hand was stroking and caressing, and Mulder was leaning in to the touch.

Scully remained frozen, debating what to do. She could walk in as she’d planned and they’d all be pleased to see her or… she didn’t quite know why she chose the second option, she could wait.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ray said something and Mulder handed up a bottle of beer and a couple of slices of pizza, one for each of them. He took one himself and the cheese strands joined them in a sticky web. Laughing Mulder took a bite and then ate his way up the cheese as Ben slurped his way down. They met in the middle and their lips touched, then holding eye contact Ben’s tongue came out and licked sauce from the side of Mulder’s mouth. Still laughing Mulder moved away, giving himself room to get used to the idea, Scully thought. He held his pizza up to Ben, feeding him, and accepted some in return before turning back for a swig of his beer. Scully watched him scoot across the floor closer to the others, resting his head back on Benny’s knees. The Mountie smiled and turned to his partner. Questioning with his eyes he got the answer he required. Ray and Ben exchanged a quick kiss and Ben’s free hand started to work across the neck and shoulders of the man at his feet.

They sat like that for quite a while, eating pizza, drinking beer; touching. All the time Benton’s free hand was stroking Mulder, playing with his hair, caressing his cheek, massaging his neck. Mulder rolled back into it, eyes half shut, his own hand flung along the sofa resting on the Mountie’s lower leg, his fingers just moving in response. 

More things happened in the ball game and they jeered and called but Mulder’s heart wasn’t in it now Scully could see, and neither were the others. Mulder was swigging on his beer when the game finally finished and with a great flourish he brandished the remote, turning the set off before looking up, suddenly nervous at the other two men.

They were smiling.

Tentatively Mulder smiled back.

There was a feeling in the air, an expectation and a nervousness. Scully was suddenly sure that all sides were hoping for the same outcome and had been since the meeting was planned.

Keeping a soothing hand on Mulder Benny slid off the sofa and sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder. Taking the beer bottle from him he took a slug, held it for Mulder to drink from and them put it down. Very deliberately he turned and kissed his friend squarely on the lips. The kiss was light and teasing, skin barely brushing, hardly touching, his hand behind Mulder’s head. His tongue came out and repeated the movement and Scully stifled a gasp as Mulder’s tongue snaked out and met Ben’s. Their tongues dueled for a moment, running round and round each other and then Mulder moaned. He grabbed for Ben, pulling him close and jamming their mouths together as their lips met in a frenzy of taste and sensation.

Scully could feel her own arousal, her nipples tightening and needing to be touched, the warmth in her belly. Oh, to be one of those mouths. Biting her lip, she slid to the floor, back against the wall. She angled herself until she could see into the room without the benefit of the mirror. If they stayed on the floor she’d be all right. If they moved to the bed she’d have to stand up and watch the mirror again. Taut heat worked its way up her thighs. She was planning on seeing the whole show. 

Ray was on the floor now too, kneeling behind Ben. He was untucking Ben’s shirt, putting his hands inside and running them up the silky smooth skin. Ben moaned and pulled away from Mulder, his head flopping back against his lover’s as Ray’s hands came around the front and across his chest to play with his nipples. Collecting himself he reached out and pulled Mulder up on to his knees. He began kissing down his neck and across his shoulders as he started doing to Mulder what Ray was already doing to him.

A few fumbles later and all three of them had lost their shirts. Scully gave a small gasp at the sight. They were beautiful. All three of them were in top physique. Six hands were roaming everywhere and three mouths were sucking and exploring. Mulder’s eyes were shut as he gave himself in to the sensations, his head following his mouth like a blind man following his stick. He worked on Ben’s throat chewing on the cords of muscle, following them up and down like a lifeline. Ray and Ben, Scully was amused to see, while enjoying themselves, were still in perfect control.

Scully could see quite substantial bulges in two pairs of jeans but wasn’t sure if Mulder was fully aroused yet. Ray obviously realised the same thing because he moved up behind him. Close behind him. He rubbed his chest, sleek skin to skin across Mulder’s back, licking and nipping at the back of his neck. Taking the other man’s hips in his hands he ground his crotch into Mulder’s butt before sliding his hands around and cupping his groin, rubbing and pressing his hand against Mulder’s crotch. Mulder growled and arched forward. Then he jerked back, pressing his ass into Ray’s erection. His hands left Benny’s chest and began to work down.

Mulder moaned as Ray moved away but complied when he indicated that he should stand up. They all writhed slowly, grinding hips, stroking crotches, kissing and touching. Then Benny made a move for Mulder’s belt and his eyes flew open. Mulder froze and for a horrible second Scully was sure he had seen her. She stopped dead still, her legs wide apart, the hand inside her tee shirt quiet on her nipple.

‘What’s wrong?’ Ben asked quietly. ‘Do you not want to do this? You don’t have to.’ Already he was backing down, looking apologetic, his hands falling to his sides.

But Mulder smiled at him, eyes full of lust. ‘No, it’s not that. It’s just that…’

They waited.

‘I want to undress you.’ Three people sighed with relief. ‘Can I do that to you? Please.’

Ben smiled then moved in and kissed him hard. For a minute all that could be heard were groans and the swishing sound of denim being rubbed against denim. Their hands were on each other’s asses, kneading, fondling, grasping hard, pulling their crotches together. Finally, panting Mulder broke the kiss stepping back slightly so that he could get his shaking hands to work on Ben’s belt and trousers. ‘Oh god,’ he was whispering. ‘Oh god,’ as the zip moved down and he pushed the jeans down his friend’s legs. Then ‘Oh God!’ and an outright laugh as Ben stood there in just his boxers. 

Ben stood and laughed too and the next minute Ray had dropped his jeans as well and moved to stand beside Ben, their arms around each other’s waists. Mulder just gaped. Scully stared too. The pair were wearing “ET” boxers. ‘Do you like them?’ Ray asked. Benton grinned at Mulder, ‘We got them for you.’

‘Oh God.’ Mulder stood there with his hand over his mouth watching matching erections create matching tents in the boxers. ‘Oh, I like.’ His voice was husky, barely came out. ‘Oh!’ He reached out a hand to each of them, stroking the strong shafts through the satiny fabric. His hand curled around them, ran up and down. ‘Oh.’ Mulder explored the unfamiliar territory of other men’s dicks and it was obvious he liked what he found.

They reached for him, embracing him, quickly divesting him of his own jeans and taking the boxers too. Then just as quickly they were out of theirs’, more urgent now, the desire to feel skin on skin was obvious.

Scully just stared. They were gorgeous. Three fabulous bodies, three men she loved dearly, and three beautiful cocks. Christ!

Their muscular bodies were all different, Benny broad and solid, every muscle group was well defined. He worked out and it showed. Mulder and Ray were both slender and well formed. They seemed sleek, their skin colors different, even the pale patches normally covered by swimsuits in the summer, different shades of cream. All that skin, all this beauty, it was too much

They were rubbing, writhing, cocks clashing, hips straining. Even their balls were different, Ray’s tucked nut like and neat up against his body, Mulder’s and Ben’s looser, hanging free. And their dicks… Yes, she looked, she was sure. She watched them hard, checking the evidence. Mulder’s dick was definitely the largest. It was thick and long, she knew it well. It had a slight oval circumference. He was rubbing it up against Ray’s cock. Up and down, his hand grasping them both. Ray’s had a sexy curve. Ray’s was… more triangular around the shaft and… and, god it was beautiful as Mulder’s hand ran along it. Benny’s thick round shaft was teasing up and down the crease of Mulder’s buttocks. Ben’s beautiful face contorted with pleasure as his hips deliberately ran his length up and down the cleft.

Scully moaned. 

And Mulder’s head shot up, his eyes meeting hers. Oh shit. Oh god!

Time stood still.

Mulder stood stock still, his eyes locked on her. Ray and Ben straightened up puzzled. Mulder licked his lips. ‘Ah…’

‘What?’ The others didn’t know what had happened.

‘Scully. Could you come in here please?’

Shit! Shakily she stood up removing her hand from her pants. Mulder’s eyes bored into her, the other two turned, unsure. Moving through the door she stood just inside, shy and embarrassed.

‘Scully,’ Mulder commanded. 

She looked up acknowledging the others, meeting his eyes. Ray and Ben watched embarrassed and unsure of what was going to happen next as Mulder interrogated Scully with his eyes. He looked deep, gauging her reaction, searching for revulsion, jealousy, and seeing, she hoped, only lust, and love.  
Satisfied he nodded and moved to close the door behind her. ‘I think you’ll find,’ he said quietly, ‘that you’ll see better, and be more comfortable over here.’ With a hand in the small of her back he steered her to the sofa. Ahh.

He moved back to the other men. ‘All right?’ he asked them. 

They nodded and Ben put his arms around him again.

‘I’m sorry Dana,’ Ray mumbled. ‘You’ll have to fly solo tonight.’

‘That’s okay,’ she said fondly. ‘I’m enjoying the show. The participants are beautiful.’ 

Ray smiled.

‘You might want to get undressed,’ Ben said, his piercing blue eyes meeting hers. ‘It’s quite warm in here.’

She raised a questioning eyebrow. Automatically she glanced at Mulder who nodded. She shrugged out of the cardigan and tentatively pulled her tee shirt over her head. She heard a gasp and looked up to see three faces staring at her, three straining cocks pointed her way. Her groin flooded with moisture. Nervously she licked her lips. Maybe they all swung both ways. Standing she wriggled out of her trousers standing before them in bra and knickers.

And abruptly they lost interest. Ben made a grab with both hands for Mulder’s cock. That certainly changed his focus. He yelled and jerked. Leaning over Mulder’s shoulder Ray reached for Ben’s mouth for a kiss, one hand grasping Mulder’s ass, the other his own long hot organ. Tight together they swayed and rocked.

Sighing Scully settled herself against the cushions as Mulder circled his hips rubbing against Ray and thrusting against Ben. The room smelt of hot horny men. It smelt of locker rooms and something feral. She was pleased, she supposed, that they had at least let her watch and not banished her to her own cold and lonely room. It might smell better, but that would be the only benefit. She watched the gyrations in the middle of the room and wished she could be there in the center of it all, three hot bodies thrusting up against her, against each other. Her hands itched to touch one or two or all three of those aroused organs. Her mouth longed to lick and suck. Moaning slightly, her hips pressed down into the cushions and rose, reaching for what wasn’t there. Not for her anyway not now. She lay back, pressing her finger into the crotch of her panties, stroking gently. God she was hot. Not too much, not yet. Not too soon. She watched as Ray shooed the others to the bed. This show had a long way to go yet.

Mulder’s hands were tentatively exploring Benny’s cock and balls while his mouth far more confidently sucked and bit at his neck, giving every indication of opening up the healed scar of the vampire bite. Ben’s head was tipped back in ecstasy. Neither man seemed pleased to break off and lie down until Ray whispered something in Ben’s ear. His eyes opened, flashing startlingly blue and he nodded once. Cock bouncing in anticipation he climbed onto the bed and pulled Mulder with him.

A little nervously Mulder knelt in the middle until Ben reached out and pulled him to lie beside him. ‘Don’t worry,’ he whispered collecting him in his arms. ‘We won’t hurt you. Do you want a safe word?’

Mulder thought a moment then laughed quietly. ‘I’ve got one but I’m not going to tell you.’ His hands started to roam. ‘I think you’ll know.’

‘Okay.’ Ben was happy with that. ‘How good is your control?’ He reached down and gave Mulder’s erection a couple of sharp pulls.

Mulder gasped, his hips thrusting, eyes slamming shut. He prised them open to see the other two grinning at him. ‘Jesus.’

‘Don’t come. Okay,’ Ray whispered. ‘Not yet.’

Ben breathed hotly in his ear. ‘Don’t come.’

The hot chocolate tone was nearly enough to send him over the edge just like that. Mulder tried to answer but all that came out was a squeak. Dumbly he nodded.

The next moment it was all on. Ben lent in and captured Mulder’s mouth in a kiss while Ray straddled Mulder’s hips, leaning down to do some mouth work of his own. Starting at the nipples he painted Mulder’s chest with his tongue, stopping now and again to suck or blow. Ray’s cock lay hard and hot on Mulder’s stomach while Mulder’s own was trapped under Ray’s ass. Pressing down hard Ray slowly slid south. Working his mouth down as Mulder writhed helpless, he moved his body lower, nudging Mulder’s legs apart and lying between them. Mulder’s hands clenched and unclenched as his body strained to relieve the exquisite tension Ray’s ministrations were bringing him. Finally taking pity Ray turned his attention to Mulder’s visibly throbbing organ, first just breathing on it as his hands leant into his hips preventing him from moving. Ben swallowed Mulder’s cries with his agile mouth.

Ray’s tongue came out and sampled the end as Mulder thrashed. ‘Don’t come,’ he repeated huskily before lowering himself to place his lips tight around the tip. Ray’s own hips were pressing unconsciously into the mattress. Bringing his head down further he began to suck and tease, bringing his hands into the action to grasp Mulder’s throbbing shaft and fondle sensitive balls and perineum.

Benny was quietly changing position. Coming to his knees he released Mulder’s mouth. Mulder lay panting, concentrating on not giving in to what Ray was doing to him. Turning sideways slightly Ben nudged his mouth with the tip of his own cock. Mulder grinned and quickly got the idea. His tongue flicked out and licked the tip. Ben moaned. Mulder ran his tongue around the end, tasting and exploring. Leaning forward he kissed the tip then opened his mouth and took him in. They both groaned.

Scully could see the control it took Ben to let Mulder set the depth and pace. Carefully lying down Ben pulled Mulder onto his side as he went, Ray coming with him. Mulder gained confidence and started to move his head, taking Ben deeper. Somehow separating himself from what was being done below his own waist he began working out how far he could go, how deep, how fast, all the time running his tongue around Ben’s rigid shaft slurping and sucking. Scully could only guess how he felt, one hot swollen cock in his mouth and his own organ encased in warm moist tightness. Her hand moved deeper inside her panties, two fingers inside herself moving gently. With a sudden move of annoyance she ripped the pants off and shrugged out of her bra.

On the bed Ray and Ben moved slightly and Scully gasped as she realised what they were doing. Seconds later they had achieved it. The circle was complete. Looking like some Escherish painting of lizards chasing their tails, Ray was sucking Mulder who was doing Benny whose mouth was now encasing Ray. It was a sight of pure fantasy, more erotic than anything she had ever imagined. Heads bobbed and hips and thighs muscles twitched as they all tried to hold themselves back. The only sounds were wet sloppy noises and matching low hums coming from the back of their throats.

Scully’s fingers moved faster, her hips rocking her against her hand as she tried to keep from touching her clit, trying to make it last. Her breath was coming in pants and she was so close. She kept her attention tightly on the triangle of writhing bodies on the bed. Oh god guys, please come. I can’t stand it. Somebody come. I need to…

With a loud shlop Ben’s head jolted back from Ray. With a howl he went rigid, head back, jaw clamped, his hips spasming frantically, pumping into Mulder’s mouth. With a swallowed cry Scully came too. 

When she came back down to earth she saw that Benny was still recovering. Ray skidded around and kissed him gently, soothing his temples and sweeping sweat damp hair off his brow. Scully hadn’t been too far gone to see that when Ben had lost control he had thrust deep into Mulder’s throat making him gag and choke. She thought that was quite funny, it might teach him a thing or two. Mulder had now spat out most of the come and gotten his breath back. His tongue was still working with the unfamiliar taste and feel in his mouth but he lay there smirking.

‘Hey Benny,’ Ray said. ‘That wasn’t what we agreed. That wasn’t part of the plan.’

Benny shrugged and reached out to hold Mulder’s hand. ‘I know. I’m sorry. But Ray that was so good.’ He looked up at Mulder with a sexy grin. ‘You were so good.’

Mulder smirked some more and shrugged. ‘What can I say. I’m good.’

I could have told you that, Scully thought.

‘You’re good huh?’ Ray asked.

‘I’m good.’

‘He’s good.’

‘Good.’

‘Good.’ There was silence for a moment. ‘Ray are you upset?’

‘No.’

‘Good.’

‘Okay. Maybe a little. I might be a little jealous here.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah.’

‘I could make it up to you.’

‘Good.’ There was a sudden shifting of bodies and Ben was lying on top of Ray, his hands clenched under his ass. ‘Oh. Good.’ Benny took his partner in a slow leisurely kiss as his hands worked out of sight. Ray moaned and ground against him. Benny removed his mouth. ‘Mmm, good,’ Ray breathed.

‘Good,’ Benny smiled.

‘Hey guys,’ Mulder said, leaning up on his elbow. ‘I’m feeling a bit left out over here.’ He stuck his hand on Benny’s ass. ‘It’s getting cold.’ His fingers started exploring the cleft. Then in a deft move he straddled their legs and with his cock poking he attempted to ram it between them. ‘God damn it guys. If somebody doesn’t do something about this soon, I’m never going to be able to walk again.’

‘Three legged,’ Ray muttered.

Giggling Ben rolled off so that Mulder fell down between them. They sandwiched him, rubbing and playing with his body but staying away from his twitchy genitals in spite of his greedy hip thrusts. They had more fun planned.

It was the Canadian who led the move this time and he didn’t wait long. It was obvious the other two were reaching the limits to their endurance. Scully was already impressed with Mulder’s longevity. Maybe it was the strangeness of the situation but she’d been really surprised he hadn’t cracked back there in the triangle. Ray must be a really talented operator. 

Ben disentangled himself and coming to his knees pulled the others up. They hugged and ground a bit like that before Ray slipped off the bed. Benny kept Mulder distracted by raising great hickies down his neck and gently teasing his finger around his ass hole.

Ray was searching through the discarded clothes. Turning around he spotted Scully, remembering her presence with a start. Felling guiltily, he picked up his jacket pulling condoms and lube from one of the pockets. With a sudden grin as he realised that this was Dana, his friend, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. He bent his head and whispered. ‘We won’t hurt him. He’ll like it.’

Scully smiled and raised herself to give him a chaste kiss. ‘I know.’ She motioned at the foil packets in his hand, up close his erection was really impressive. ‘May I?’

‘Not now,’ he grinned at her. ‘Maybe next time.’

Dropping his supplies on the bed Ray ran his hands up and down Mulder’s back in long loving strokes. Placing his arms around his waist he pulled him towards him, pulling his neck away from Benny’s ravenous mouth.

Mulder moaned and started to complain but then Ray took up the sucking from the back. He also kept up the stroking, moving lower now and paying more attention to his buttocks and the insides and backs of his thighs.

Before he had time to blink Ben had scooted over, torn open one of the foil packs and started to unroll it down Mulder’s aching shaft. He jolted at the touch but his eyes sought his friend’s, dark dilated eyes meeting with melting loving blue. His mouth dropped open.

‘Fuck me Fox,’ Ben whispered.

‘Uh,’ Mulder was frozen. 

Ben caressed Mulder’s sheathed length and gave him a kiss. ‘You are beautiful.’ He gave Mulder a gentle push so that he moved backwards to end in a standing position by the bed. Then he turned around on all fours his butt in the air wiggling his ass enticingly. He handed over the tube of lubricant and looked up with lustful blue eyes. Glancing at Ray he giggled. ‘Mount the Mountie.’

Mulder snorted but he didn’t need telling a third time.

Grabbing Ben around the waist he hauled him back until he was right on the edge of the bed. Moaning he wrapped himself around him, lying along his back, kissing his spine, groin thrusting against the tight muscles of his butt. His hands roamed around Ben’s ribs and chest to caress and arouse. Reaching down he felt for his genitals, soft and pliant but already twitching and refilling in anticipation of what was to come. He gave them a squeeze to help things along. Grabbing an enthusiastic amount of lubricant in his hand he backed off and began anointing Ben’s ass. He rubbed it around the small puckered hole. Bending he kissed his friend on both cheeks and then cautiously worked a finger inside. Ben moaned and pressed against him.

Ray was plastered to Mulder’s back. ‘See that,’ he whispered. ‘Feel how he’s letting you in. Feel that. He wants you.’ He writhed up against Mulder’s back. ‘He wants you now.’

‘Now,’ Benny reiterated.

‘Do it.’

Mulder positioned himself and with a groan he edged his tip inside Benny’s tight hole. ‘Oh.’ His hips tilted and he fought for control. Tight, it was so tight, and he was swollen to the point of pain. God oh jesus. He wanted this so bad. Hanging on to Benny’s hips he pushed some more and surged forward with an uncontrollable cry as Benny jerked back to meet him.

‘No.’ Ray gasped suddenly throwing all his weight against Mulder to hold him there, up to his hilt in Ben’s hot ass. ‘Stop. Stop a minute. You’re big. You’re very big. He needs a minute to adjust.’ He took hold of Mulder’s hips. ‘Just pull back a little, just a little, like that. That feels good. Doesn’t it Ben?’

‘Mmm,’ mumbled Ben. He began moving himself, rocking back and forth along Mulder’s shaft, taking his pleasure. Holding himself in check Mulder made some long exquisitely slow strokes as Ben moaned. Reaching down to Ben’s cock he found it hard and hot once more. He took it in hand, moving in time with his dick. 

Ray was rubbing himself hard up against Mulder. He was becoming incredibly aroused watching this. Someone else was doing to his lover what he usually got to do. It was an amazing sight. His body was thrumming with need. He couldn’t hold off any longer. Grabbing the lubricant, he spread it around Mulder’s ass teasing with his finger. Mulder moaned slightly and barely seemed to notice. He’d sheathed himself when Mulder was first feeling up Ben, now grabbing his cock he lined it up spreading the other man’s cheeks apart with his other hand. ‘Push down on me,’ he whispered in Mulder’s ear, timing his thrust to Mulder’s back stroke. ‘Open to me like Ben did for you.’

As Mulder moved back he shoved in with a grunt. ‘Shh shh shshsh,’ as Mulder froze. ‘It’s alright. It’s alright. Ohhh,’ his face was contorted with the effort to hold back. ‘Ahhh.’ He slid in a little more and then slowly withdrew to his tip. Mulder still hadn’t moved. ‘God that feels good,’ as he slid back in, a little further than before.

Experimentally Mulder pushed back, his cock sliding partially out of Ben as he did so. Then he moved forward. And back. And forward. And way way back. ‘OH GOD!’ This was like nothing he’d ever dreamed. The incredible tightness of Ben around his cock was amazing but now there were a wealth of other sensations. There was a burning fullness in his butt and something else. A feeling inside so pleasurable he thought he must melt. A cascade of arousal slammed through him. He threw his head back and screamed. Ray rammed into him shoving him back into Ben. The room was filled with inarticulate howls and the brutish slapping sounds of bodies slamming into each other.

Hanging on to Ben for dear life Mulder’s whole body juddered as his hips thrust out of control. Forward and back. Forward and back. Into and onto and out and in. Such incredible sensations sending him spinning off into orbit. With a series of final uncoordinated lunges he spilt into Ben and his heart and body juddered to a standstill. Ben’s seed spurted over the bedclothes and Ray came hard with a convulsive and jarring thrust that sent them all sprawling.

In amongst the yells Scully came too.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting up awkwardly Ben reached down to the boneless pair on the floor. Ray’s eyes were open but he didn’t seem to be seeing much. Mulder was nearly catatonic. ‘Bed,’ Ben mumbled to his partner.

‘Can’t,’ Ray said.

‘Okay.’ Ben slid onto the floor and wrapped his arms around them both. Mulder moaned slightly. Ben regarded him. ‘We really ought to put him to bed. He’s not used to this.’

Ray looked at him in exasperation then shrugged and levered himself to his feet. ‘C’mon G man.’ Together they pulled the slack figure onto the bed and rolled him under the covers. They stood naked, arms around each other and surveyed him. He stared up at them, face slack, close to sleep. ‘Thanks,’ he mumbled.

‘You okay?’ Ben asked, sitting beside him and giving him a gentle kiss.

Mulder’s smile was sweet. He nodded.

‘We’re going to go,’ Ben said. ‘Are you okay with that?’

‘Yeah. I’m alright.’ He wiggled slightly. ‘I feel good.’

Ben grinned. ‘I should hope so. You’ve been done by the best.’ He bestowed a beaming smile on Ray. Together the two of them got dressed.

Ray smiled at Scully. ‘Are you okay?’

She nodded, unsure what to say now it was all over.

He bent down and ran a gentle finger down her cheek. ‘Next time,’ he promised, ‘we’ll let you play. Why don’t you go and get into bed with him? That’s your normal place isn’t it?’

‘I don’t know if he wants me.’

‘Yeah he wants you.’

‘I want you,’ a voice mumbled from the bed.

‘See.’ He escorted her to the bed and tucked her in with a kiss on the top of her head. Mulder snuggled up close.

Ready to leave the other two stopped at the door. ‘Hey Mulder,’ Ben called softly. ‘What was your safe word?’

‘Scully,’ Mulder mumbled, burying his nose in her back. ‘What else.’


End file.
